


Little Gina’s Diary

by swanqueenmorrilla



Series: Little Gina and Mommy Emma [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Emma Swan, Age Play Little Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diary, Diary/Journal, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Little Regina Mills, Little Space, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenmorrilla/pseuds/swanqueenmorrilla
Summary: This is just a cute idea I got. This is Regina’s diary while she’s in little space. For every 100 words, she talks about someone she cares about. Enjoy!





	Little Gina’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that some of the words are mispelled. They’re like that because Regina’s in little space so, she doesn’t know how to spell everything.

Dear Diery,

I misses mommy so so much. She’s been gone all day long and that makes me relly sad. I miss her lots. She always knows how to make me happy. She always gives me bubble bafs and she always makes me good food. She always comforts me when I sad and she makes me feel warm inside. She makes my hart happy. She always picks me up and makes me feel like a feather. She carries me round the house and kisses my boo boos. She never makes spanks me and she would never ever ever leave me. 

Henry also makes me super duper happy! When I’m big, he always tells me that he wuvs me and that I’m a good mother. That makes me super duper happy! He stands up for me when Leroy talks bad bout me and he always makes me smile. He doesn’t know bout little me cause me and mommy don’t think he needs to know. I feels bad bout lying to him buts I’m not ready for him to know bout me yet. Mommy said he wouldn’t understands. I trust mommy. Mommy would never ever lie to me. Mommy always knows best.

The only peoples who know about me is mommy, Mal, and Ruby. Mal knows cause she was my mommy before I met my mommy Emma. Ruby knows cause she walked in on me playing with my dollys. I was playing and I think mommy told ruby to check on me. She was very confused when she saw and I was really really really scared that she would hate me. Ruby is one of my bestest friends and I never ever wanted her to leave. But, she assepted me and said that she would never leave me. I trust Ruby lots. 

Mal was my mommy when we was in the echanted forest. She loved me lots and I loved her too. Mommy knows that Mal used to be my mommy and mommy and Mal are best friends now. Mal gave mommy a talk about never hurting me. Silly, Mal! Mommy would never ever hurt me. Anyways, Mal told mommy not to hurt me and that she’d be a scary dragon bitch (don’t tell mommy I said a bad word) if mommy hurt me. Mal and me are best friends now. We eat lunch together when I’m big and I trust her. 

I wuvs Cleopawtra! He’s mommy and me and Henry’s kitty! We just gotted him three weeks ago and he’s so so cute! I named him myself and mommy and Henry liked it! He always meows and purrs cause of me. He wuvs me! Mommy said that I’m the best cat owner in the entire world! I belive her. I always belive mommy. Cleopawtra liked to poo poo and pee pee in the house at first. Mommy didn’t get mad, mommy never gets mad. Mommy’s always so nice to- wait! Mommy’s home! Yays!!! I gots to go now. Bye bye diery!!


End file.
